


Sensei is My Nii-san

by NoNotThat



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Chapter 2 will be smut, Jin is jealous of Noel :V, M/M, Ragna is conflicted, as always with these kinds of fics, hot teacher!Ragna, they aren't related but you know I'm going to find a way to call Ragna Nii-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNotThat/pseuds/NoNotThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin just really wants his teacher's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad habit of thinking of ideas and then accidentally making them a multi-chapter when it is only meant to be a oneshot. :C Possibly three chapters.

It has been months since _he_ arrived. That man- that divine looking man that wouldn’t even spare a glance his way unless forced to was his teacher. Who the hell thought it was okay to make teachers look that good? Who thought it was okay to dangle said man in front of him most of his day _after_ he had fucked him?

 

Jin left to go visit family and friends once the Academy’s three day break kicked in. After the piling stress, constant babysitting of Tsubaki and her friends, and countless and seemingly never ending work he was responsible for, he fucking deserved this short vacation. Oh, the things he did for his image. Top student with the best grades combined with the best looks would get him far in life, he’s sure, but even he had to drop that act every now and then just to keep himself sane. 

Being stripped of those responsibilities was blissful and rewarding, it was a shame the school was too strict to allow more time off. For the next three days, Jin would be indulging himself in things he normally wouldn’t do at school; this was his vacation, damn it, and he was going to make the most of it. The first day with his family was fine and enjoyable, but things didn’t get fun until he traveled to to see Kagura. Being the responsible child he was, his parents allowed him to go on his own. Thank god, too. Otherwise, Jin wouldn’t be able to sneak to other places under their watch during the travel. 

After sight seeing and overall enjoying his freedom to roam as he pleased in the 7th Hierarchical City, he managed his way to a small bar later in the evening. It was one of the lesser known bars located in an obscure alleyway; the only way one could possibly know of its existence is by word of mouth or thorough knowledge of the area. Kagura always talked about how he’d go to this place on his freetime with little to disguise himself and enjoy his drinks without most of his staff hounding him. Jin was curious and, being the young, experimental teenager he was, he wanted to try this out. 

That’s where Jin met _him._

The man at the bar was more interested in Jin’s money than his age it seemed, because getting a drink took little to no effort. The first one he ordered was much too bitter for him and he shoved it away without sparing it a second glance. He ordered another, this time requesting something sweeter, and was much happier with that. Jin’s hooded figure looked to have caught someone’s attention, because the next thing he knew after a couple drinks was someone ripping his hood away and swinging the stool towards their beer laced breath. 

“I knew someone who had such a girly drink had to be pretty!” the man snickered, eyes glazed over. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here?”

Jin made a face and tried to remove himself from the situation. He couldn’t even handle a few drinks, apparently. “I was just leaving.”

“Oh, no, no, no!” the smelly man tuts, grasping Jin’s wrist to the point of pain, “You are going to leave when I complimented you?”

“I don’t have time with someone like you,” Jin grits out, trying to pull his wrist free of the man’s thick hand. 

“Too good for me, huh?!” His grip tightens even more and Jin winces. “What, you think we couldn’t have a little fun?”

The man is becoming louder the more he lectures and manhandles Jin. Drunks, Jin notes, are rude, smelly, and temperamental. Drinking all of a sudden became less interesting with how this man was hollering at him. 

He’s in Jin’s face now, his hot breath feeling gross against his skin. Jin is about to break his nose when someone else cracks their fist against his cheek. 

“Would you shut the fuck up?!”

The man was unconscious on the floor, a new person taking his place in front of Jin. Even without the alcohol, Jin could tell this guy was _fine._ He was older than Jin, probably in his twenties judging by his more masculine and defined features. His white, spiked hair complimented his unusual, but alluring red and green eyes, and, oh _God,_ his arms. The man was obviously fit; his red jacket’s sleeves rolled up to expose just a small part of what Jin could potentially see. 

“Um-”

“What?!” he snapped, but then back tracked. The older man rubbed his temples as he furrowed his brows and closed his eyes. God, his rough, deep voice sounds hot even when the anger was directed at him. “Sorry. I’m drunk and that guy already started a headache...” the stranger groans apologetically. 

There were a number of ways Jin could go about this, but he chose the one that would be more fun and pleasurable rather than the one that was probably the best for the both of them. The man was attractive, much more so than the others at school; probably because of Jin’s high standards. Or maybe Jin liked older men. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. It didn’t matter because Jin knew he wanted this man to take him here and now.

So, Jin decides to put on his cute and innocent act- one he rarely uses unless it is to bag a man in. That itself wasn’t often. “Thank you for saving me, mister…” he says quietly, not wanting to irritate the stranger’s headache. “I was so scared.”

The man’s mismatched eyes looked down at him and Jin had to keep himself from trembling. His gaze alone, even drunk, shouted dominance. “Aren’t you a little young to be here?” he slurs, raising a brow.

“I’m older than I look,” Jin giggles, standing up now and tucking some hair behind his ear. “Or, it could be the drinks you had that make me look young.” Like hell he was going to tell him his actual age. It would be an instant rejection!

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” the other grunts, rubbing his eyes. Jin takes that moment to step closer, almost chest to chest. 

Feigning concern, Jin gazes up at him with wide eyes, not missing how the man sucked in a sharp breath. “I’m not from around here… I-I’m afraid I’ll lose my way to the inn I stay at and…” Just as an extra nudge, Jin wills his eyes to water and lip tremble. 

“H-hey,” he attempts to sooth, not knowing that he is following Jin’s mental script, “I know this place fairly well. I could walk through it with my eyes closed.”

Jin perks up and presses closer, hands against his broad chest now. Through the jacket, he could feel the man had a toned body and could hardly contain himself. “Really? I’d like to go home now.”

The stranger jumps back from Jin, face scowling but also flushed. “O-oi, no need to get that close! Where are you staying?”

And that’s how he got the man, _his teacher,_ to follow him. Urging him to come to his room took little to no effort, then after that… Well, Jin had quite the ride. Sex with him was good. Great. Better than great. The man, who had never told him his name, made sure the blonde was screaming as he was thoroughly fucked. Jin thinks he has never felt _that_ good before in a long time or maybe _ever._ It was strange how one arm was kept covered during it all, but Jin would be lying if he said he didn’t like the feel of his leather glove touching him. 

In the morning, he was the first to wake up- and quite late at that. Late enough to rush to the train and leave the handsome man; after paying for the night’s stay, of course. 

  


Now, a month later, Jin has had to watch the man teach everyday for the past few months. It was quite frustrating. Had he not had that encounter, he would probably admire the teacher and possibly think of suggestive situations with him without wanting to go too far, but instead, he was forced to gaze upon him knowingly while remembering how good it felt to have him bend him over. Everyone was instructed to call him Ragna; not sensei, mister, or anything of the like since he felt awkward with those titles. 

The teacher was hot headed- his temper quick to set off when students would “pull stupid shit” or try and rile him up (Jin would have _loved_ to partake in that, but he couldn’t damage his precious image). He isn’t too strict in class, but the “stupid shit” he snapped at kids about was just that. He did encourage more liveliness from them since most “functioned like robots, in a way,” but not to the point where he’d accept his lessons being interrupted (Which, by the way, how dare anyone cut him off from talking. His voice alone could make anyone weak.). Thank every God out there that this man was as smart as he looked- Jin forbids to lower his standards. Ragna had his quirks, as every human being does, but he found them cute rather than annoying. As it was right now; this man was a solid nine out of ten; would watch and fuck again.

And if watching him with the wish to have him in bed again wasn’t frustrating enough, Ragna just _had_ to take a shine to Noel Vermillion. She wasn’t even in the same class! The girl wasn’t a bad person, he knew that because Tsubaki really liked her, but it is starting to anger him the more he sees her around Ragna and treated like his favorite when that should be Jin’s title. He was probably being a brat, but hell, who _wouldn’t_ after his experience with Ragna? Hell, it wouldn’t even be that bad if the man would just spare him the time of day!

He was Jin fucking Kisaragi; student council member, one of the best- if not THE best- student, and a good looking one at that. Usually, he didn’t have a problem when it came to attention since it would come naturally with his position- sometimes he wished he didn’t have all the attention just so he could have a break. Now, no matter how hard Jin tried, Ragna would brush him off and continue to dote on Vermillion, who actually enjoyed it! She enjoyed being around him, but why her and not him? 

It’s irritating to care about this too much. He hated how his body would react to the one person who didn’t pay attention to him. Throughout the period of his school life, he has done nothing but stick to mundane routine as the star student with the exception of breaks and rare indulgences; maintaining a perfect record as a Kisaragi was very high maintenance, especially when one of your hobbies was fucking. Ragna would be the perfect person to cater to his “hobby”. He was within reach here at school, so nothing as pesky as long distance would be an issue, his teacher status would work well with Jin, so excuses, for one reason or another, would be simple. 

The only difficult part was to get Ragna to _see_ him. After that, a little blackmail would go a long way. 

Now, to get him alone… No one was allowed to stay in the school after hours, so he wonders when and where he could find his lovely teacher.

As he contemplates this, like he has been for about a month now, he walks into the lunchroom, where he is immediately assaulted by the loud chattering of fellow students. A pair of voices catch his attention; Tsubaki’s and Makoto’s in fact.

“She’s on lunch duty today!” the squirrel girl shrieks, tail frizzing up as she clutches at her friend’s shoulders. A little too hard for Jin’s liking. 

Wait, where was Vermillion? Oh. Jin suddenly realizes Makoto’s concern- not for Vermillion, but for her own health. 

Tsubaki smiles, or tries to, but it comes out quite nervous and unsure. “She told us not to worry this time.” 

“That’s exactly why I’m worried!”

Just then, the signal for students to pick up their freshly made lunches caused everyone to line up, including Jin and the other two girls. The blonde was just interested to see what she managed to come up with this time while her friends probably felt obligation. The end result would be interesting, none the less. Sure, knowing her cooking, Jin should stop kids from getting sick while he had the chance… At least, that’s what Student Council Jin should do, but he was on break as of now, so unless really prompted, he would let things get interesting. 

The first step to the whole process didn’t happen. When Jin approached the stand, he was expecting something foul, but instead got something that actually looked edible and… tasty. Odd… As suspicious as he was, and Tsubaki no doubt, he accepted the freshly made food. It did look good and he was hungry, so he hoped this wouldn’t backfire on him.

It didn’t.

It tasted better than it looked and Jin could only wonder how Vermillion made such a huge and impossible improvement. When he went to confront- congratulate her on her successful lunch serving, he found her high-fiving Ragna and grasping the same hand as she jumped for joy. 

Okay, so, what the hell?

Not only was Ragna damn good looking, but was also great in bed and had a seemingly functional brain with a talent for cooking. Was he correct? Of course he was, there was no way Vermillion could have prepared an impressive lunch by herself. Good god, who was this man? When did his perfections stop?

“Vermillion,” Jin spoke up as kindly as he could when he was close enough, adjusting his glasses. His voice alone was enough to make her jump away from the teacher. Good. “You cooking took an impressive turn for the better, so I thought I would come and compliment you.” 

The blonde girl blushed and allowed herself to smile, as shaky as it was. “T-thank you, Kisaragi-san, but I had Ragna-san here to give me a few pointers!” 

It was Ragna’s turn to flush at the recognition. “Good thing I was. Otherwise, I’m sure everyone here would have been sent away for medical attention.” The girl let out a whine, embarrassed, but the teacher gave a reassuring grin and pat on the head. “Didn’t you hear him? You improved! You just gotta stop adding nasty crap that have no reason to be mixed!”

It was irritating how Ragna continued to focus on her even though he was standing _right_ here, but the closeness of his voice made things a tad better. 

“Dare I ask about the condition of the kitchen?”

There was a sudden decline in joy as the two went stone faced. 

Ragna rubbed his neck. “Well…” 

“It was my fault!” Noel blurted out. “I was trying to add all this stuff, b-but Ragna-san had to stop me and-!”

She continued to ramble on about her experience, Ragna trying to calm her and share the blame. Well, this was perfect. 

Clearing his throat, which got both of their attentions, Jin continued on. “Vermillion, why don’t you head out? You’ve worked hard trying to serve everyone, but also try applying that focus to your education.”

“I can't leave Ragna-san here to clean it all by himself!” 

“He wouldn’t. I’ll be helping him.”

She obviously wanted to protest, wanted to help, but she must have caught the tone in Jin’s voice. The girl tended to be oblivious to things like this, so he was thankful he didn’t have to argue with her any longer. To dispell any awkwardness, he offers a smile. “Why don’t you two go eat? I’m sure Tsubaki and Makoto are waiting. I expect to see… Ragna in the kitchen after lunch.”

Damn right he was. 

“Okay, Kisaragi-san!”

“Err, yeah...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whips around and finger guns* I'm sad and this is sorta rushed please kill me i didn't ask for central friction to hurt me this bad
> 
> Unbeta. ; c;

Lunch couldn’t end fast enough, Jin concluded. 

He was a little too excited, his libido skyrocketing at the thought of having Ragna alone with his undivided attention. Poor teacher didn’t even know what was coming, but the blond didn’t really care. He wanted the man and he wanted him now rather than later. It was a suiting punishment for how long his teacher left Jin waiting.

So when everyone was scheduled to go to their classes, Jin had to keep himself from skipping into the kitchen. Upon arriving, he was happy to see Ragna was already there and cleaning up. Nonchalantly, he walks over and starts picking up items, glancing over his way. 

“No classes after lunch?” Jin asks innocently enough.

The teacher shakes his head. “No, a free period for me.”

Jin hums, approving the setup that worked in his favor. “How am I doing in your class?” 

“Hm?” Ragna pauses his cleaning to look over Jin and the younger can’t help but shiver under his gaze, almost the same one he received when he was drunk. “Jin Kisaragi, right?”

Giddy with excitement, Jin squeezes the small container in his hand and bites the inside of his cheeks. He thinks this might be the first time he has ever said his name in his presence and it makes his insides flutter when Ragna actually acknowledges who he is. “Correct.” 

Ragna hums thoughtfully and moves to go put the pile of various ingredients in his arms away at the other side of the room. “Then you should know how you are doing, shouldn’t you? You’re a perfect student or whatever.”

Jin trails behind him. “You think I’m perfect?”

“That’s what everyone is saying,” Ragna shrugs, “You are perfect when it comes to school; that includes your grades.”

Ragna is just stating facts, but Jin couldn’t help but feel as if he were somewhat praising him. It made him feel warm and excited to think his teacher was paying him compliments and found he would like to be spoiled with more.

“That’s good. I didn’t know how I was doing in your class, honestly,” the student replies, nearing Ragna and setting the container down. Ragna glances over and Jin tucks some of his hair behind his ear. “I’ve been distracted lately.” 

The older male puts away the last of the spices and turns to Jin with a raised brow. “Distracted? You’ve never dropped below 100% and you’re always working whenever I see you. If that’s your ‘distracted’, then I want to know what your bad days are like.” 

Jin squeals in his head, but the most Ragna gets is a sparkle in his eyes and an elated tone to his voice. “You’ve noticed me, sensei?” He takes a step closer to him, their bodies almost touching. So close…

Too bad Ragna takes him by the shoulders and holds him at arm’s length. “Oi, why are you looking at me like that?” 

The blond sets his hands over top Ragna’s with a grin, eyes now glinting predatorily behind his glasses. “I’m glad. I’ve noticed you too. I was worried all your attention was on Vermillion.”

“Wha-”

“You are always so focused on her. It might give others the wrong impression.” 

Ragna blinks, unsure how to respond to anything that is happening right now, his brain unable to process what is being thrown at it. “Noel? I don’t know, she just reminds me of my sister, I guess?” 

Jin hums sweetly in acknowledgement and tilts his head. “Is that what you are into? I can call you ‘Nii-san’, I don’t mind.”

“What?!” Ragna chokes, eyes going comically wide, “What the fuc-”

“What did you do during the Academy’s recent break, Nii-san?” Jin cuts in, his tone sickly sweet and innocent. 

“What. What? God, this is so messed up-”

The student juts his lip out, pouting, and whines. “I’m a little hurt you can’t tell me! I can tell you what _I_ did. It involves a night with someone who looks just like you, Nii-san.”

“What the hell are you talking about? I’ve never seen you before in my life! Stop calling me that!” Now he is starting to sound angry after his initial shock and Jin feels a shiver run through his body because of it. 

“You never went drinking? Specifically in a bar in an obscure part of Kazamotsu? One located in a rather suspicious looking alleyway?” 

The look in his eyes tells Jin that he hit something, that Ragna definitely knew what he was talking about, but proceeds to feign ignorance with a tight jaw. “What are you talking about?”

Jin wants to whine and kick in in frustration because Ragna obviously knows where he is going with this. He _has_ to. He didn’t really need to spell everything out to his teacher, does he? Ragna seems to be dumb- or just dense- just as he is bright, which would be kind of cute if Jin wasn’t frustrated at the moment. 

“You took someone to their hotel that night,” Jin presses on, pushing his teacher against the counter and bringing their bodies close, “You woke up alone there, didn’t you?” 

There is a long silence, but Jin never stops staring at Ragna expectantly. Multiple emotions flash across the older man’s face until he settles on utter horror. 

“No way. No fucking way. I-” Ragna grits his teeth and rakes his hand through his hair roughly, eyes wide and looking away from the blond before him. 

The younger tilts his head and sets it on Ragna’s chest. “What is it, Nii-san? Do you remember?”

“Shut up, don’t- don’t fucking talk,” Ragna hisses, obviously distressed, enough to break a sweat, and having a small crisis within himself. 

“Nii-san, it’s already been done,” Jin reasons, as if having drunken sex with a student wasn’t a big deal, “It felt good, didn’t it? We both did. We can feel like that again.”

“This is so messed up,” the older breathes, still keeping his eyes away from Jin, “So messed up! I can’t believe I…”

“It’s not that big of a deal. I don’t think you are that much older than me and I’ll technically be legal in another mon-” 

“Shut up. You don’t understand. After that, I…” he trails off, the color in his face draining the longer he is left to his own thoughts. “God damn it. I thought-”

“Thought what? Did you think about me after that night?” 

Ragna bites his lip. “You need to stop. I need to go.”

“No,” Jin replies firmly, clutching his shirt, “I’ve wanted you for a while, sensei. Sorry, _Nii-san._ I don’t plan on letting you get away.”

“You’re going to get us both in trouble!” he spits, his hand gripping Jin by the waist, “This can’t happen. It shouldn’t happen. That night was a mistake.”

Too bad Jin is already getting riled up by Ragna’s strong grip on him. “What happened already happened, Nii-san-”

“Stop calling me that!” 

“And, you won’t get in trouble for it,” he continues, “I didn’t hate it. I want more. I can’t have more if I go and tell someone our secret. You’re the only one here I can engage in this activity with and I’m the same for you, right?”

“T-that’s-”

The student slides his hands up his chest and around Ragna’s neck to tug him down just so their noses are brushing. “What’s stopping you? We’ve done it once and I’m willing to do it again. You liked it, too.”

“You’re a student-”

“Would you rather I use the information to blackmail you into sex? I’d rather not. Besides…” Jin rocks his hips forward and is pleasantly surprised to find him already hard. The plan was to get him hard, but if he already is, then that just makes the whole process easier. “You don’t actually care about that, do you? Not after our night together?” 

“I-I’m serious,” he gulps, noticeably weavering. He has yet to remove his hands. “We can’t. We can’t…”

“We can,” Jin grins, his voice but a whisper now as he tilts his head up to brush his lips against his teacher’s, “We can.”

Their lips meet and it’s hard to tell who started it, but Jin lets out an appreciative moan in response and tightens his hold around his neck. His body already feels like it is burning up and he wishes Ragna would do something about it other than stay stationary. With a small whine, he hitches a leg up and waits for the older man to take his thigh, but he instead gets him pulling away. 

“We can’t-”

“But you-!”

Ragna covers his mouth. “Not here. I’d rather not do anything in broad daylight during school.” 

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Jin replies impatiently, “Everyone is gone and we have some time to ourselves.” 

He receives a head shake. “Being like this is risky enough, so there’s no way in hell I’m going to… touch you during school hours. I’m already disgusted with myself and I need to just take a break from thinking at all.” 

“What is there to think about? You like the sex, I like the sex, it’s a done deal.”

Ragna glares and digs his fingers into his side, making Jin gasp. “ After that night I thought about you a lot, alright? To find out that you’re a student is a little fucked up for me.”

The confession makes Jin’s heart swell and he can’t help but smile. “I thought about you, too.”

“Obviously!”

Jin giggles and nuzzles his head against the broad chest in front of him. “Ok, fine. I’ll wait a little longer for you. Only until after school.” 

Ragna shifts uneasily on his feet. “Yeah… I guess you can come-” he pauses and thinks, “to the classroom. I have neighbors next to my dorm and if you were anything like you were last time, they’d definitely know I brought a student.” 

The blond can feel the way Ragna tensed up at the word “student” but ignores it and laughs instead. “I can’t wait, sensei,” he purrs, eyes glinting behind his glasses. 

The taller looks away from Jin’s predatory gaze and pushes him arms length away. “Let’s just finish cleaning the place up.” 

 

Jin is nearly vibrating with excitement the moment he steps out of his last class. At this point, the school would only have its doors open for so long before it was shut to everyone. It was against the rules to stay after hours for both students and teachers, but Ragna had obviously saw this as a safer option over taking him back to his room. It’s not like Jin could offer his- not when he had his own roommates to deal with. After school in the classroom it was, then. 

He eagerly makes his way towards Ragna’s classroom, failing to fight back a grin that creeps across his lips. He should feel bad for making a teacher submit to him, he should have let the man be despite everything, but sex was a rare occurrence that offered stress release and having an attractive man being good at it was a bonus. Ragna shouldn’t even feel guilty. Hell, he should maybe feel privileged to help Jin in such a pleasurable act. Understandably, their positions set them apart rather awkwardly, but those were just titles and Jin didn’t have long to go before he was considered “legal.” 

“Sensei,” Jin says innocently enough as he knocks on the door, “I’m coming in.” 

Stepping in, he closes and locks the door for good measure as he and Ragna make eye contact from across the room. He lets the older man get a good look at him silently, slowly pushing away from the door and walking over to the desk. 

“I didn’t want to believe it was you,” the teacher speaks up, leaning back in his chair and rubbing a hand over his face.

Jin rounds the desk and perches himself in front of him. “What do you mean?” 

“When I came here. When I saw you. I didn’t want to believe it was you, so I just sort of ignored you.” 

Ah, so that was it. “How mean! Are you telling me you left me waiting for a whole month and realized who I was? So cruel.” 

“You understand how wrong this is, right?!” Ragna shoots back, the heat from his glare sending shivers down Jin’s spin, “When you confirmed who I thought you were I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t want to because I…” He clicks his tongue and furrows his brows, a tint of red staining his cheeks. 

Jin hums and tilts his head, curious. “Because?” Ragna remained silent and while he found it cute that he was getting flustered the longer he remained quiet, it was equally irritating because they were wasting valuable time. With a huff, he crosses his arms. “What, did you jack off to me?” 

It was met as a jest, but from how Ragna shoved his head into his hands with a defeated groan Jin would say he was pretty on point. The blond’s cheeks heat up, another grin breaking out as he laughs. “Really?! That makes me happy.” 

“It shouldn’t! It’s a really creepy, perverted thing to admit to!” 

“Yes, yes, but it’s okay if it’s me, right?” He slides off the desk and places himself in Ragna’s lap gracefully. “Now that you really have me, what do you plan to do?” 

The albino looks to be conflicted again. He’s hesitating and Jin can’t bare to waste another second when the other wants him the way he does him. So, he grabs the teacher by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a wet kiss, working his tongue in when the older gasps at the action. At first, he tries to resist, his larger hands gripping at Jin’s upper arms and ready to push him away, but then he seems to accept his fate and gives in. 

The kiss is hot and messy mainly due to their own eagerness. Their teeth clack together more than a few times, lips being nipped and breathes being shared in the process. When Jin initiates the groping, his teacher mimics him easily, his hand sliding around to cup his ass as he dips his head to start sucking at his neck. Jin gasps softly at the attention, tilting his head so that his neck was more accessible to the invading mouth as he reaches back for Ragna’s hand. 

“Sensei, no, _Nii-san_ ,” Jin coos as he presses Ragna’s hand against his ass, “You should hurry up and prepare me.”

“Quit calling me that.”

“Mm… No,” the student chuckles, rolling his hips on the albino’s already hardening cock, “You don’t seem to hate it and it’s kinda funny how kinky it sounds.”

Ragna glares and starts working on Jin’s clothes. “Are you just around just to embarrass me?” 

As his clothes are being worked open, he does the same for Ragna. “I’m around for you to fuck me. You just happen to be interesting.” 

He peels his shirt open and leans in to nibble down his chest while working on Jin’s pants. “You’re pretty fucked up,” he grunts before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Jin’s breath hitches, his back arching slightly as he runs his nails down Ragna’s now bare chest. “Heh, so are you so it’s okay, right? Now hurry up.” 

The teacher snorts and picks Jin up with no problem and sets him on the desk before forcing him to lay back. Not that Jin minds; he’s very okay with the turnout and even pushes his pants down before propping himself on his elbows and spreading his legs. A soft moan slips from the younger male when Ragna bucks his still clothed length against him he opens a side drawer to fish out lube. Good to know the man was at least prepared for this after the promise made in the cafeteria. 

Jin sucks in a breath Ragna’s cold and slick finger circles his entrance and gestures for the white haired man to come closer. Pulling him down into meet his lips, a grunt is made when the finger prods and slowly slides in to part his tightening walls. He lets out a sigh when it is knuckle deep and Jin has to force himself to relax if they want to progress. The pause in motion allows them to slide their tongues against one another as a distraction, noisily and clumsily kissing one another until Ragna decides to continue moving his finger. The gasp is lost in the kiss and Jin can’t help but roll his hips up into the invading finger. He wants the process to go faster, he wants to move on to the next step. 

From there, fingers are soon added to accompany the first and before he knows it, Jin is panting and twitching against the desk in need. He hisses out a whine when his nipples are pinched and bit at, his body unable to do anything but arch into the touches as his hole is fingered open. 

“Ah! Hah…! Sensei… Nii-san…” 

Ragna’s hair is even more ruffled than usual since it had been the object Jin’s hands sought purchase in throughout the entire session. His eyes are probably even more lustful than Jin’s, the discolored pair of eyes never once leaving the canvas of the blond’s body. Both of their lips were red and abused from their constant biting and attention of the area, but he looked even more alluring with the way he stared at Jin and unconsciously licked his lips. 

“Come on, come on!” the younger whines, pushing against the fingers, “I’m ready. Get on with it.”

“Are you sure?” Ragna questions; to which Jin responds with taking him by the wrist and forcing his fingers as deep as they could reach and grind before pulling them out. 

“Positive.” 

A rather embarrassing squeak leaves Jin’s mouth as he is suddenly flipped onto his stomach and pulled to raise his hips. He freezes at the sound of a zipper being pulled down and his mouth nearly waters when he feels flesh rubbing against the cleft of his ass. It feels big, slick with lubricant, and heavy against backside and he can feel the warmth that radiates off it. Already he feels like dropping to his knees and lathering it with attention with his mouth and tongue, but that can be saved for next time.

Next time, definitely. 

Looking over his shoulder, Jin casts a smirk and wiggles his hips. “Let’s start, Nii-san!” 

Ragna groans behind him and grasps the student by his waist to hold him in place while the head of his cock presses against his prepped entrance. The sinking cock causes both to gasp, Jin from the fullness and Ragna at how tight it was. Jin decides to focus on his breathing until his body accommodates to the girth inside him, hoping it would be a way to somewhat hasten the process because he just really wants to be ravaged by this man.

“Regretting it now?”

A sudden small push causes Ragna’s cock to sink in deeper and startle a gasp from Jin. “N… Never.” 

Just when he thinks Ragna is about to bottom out, he doesn’t. It keeps going, going, and going until hips finally do meet his backside and by then he is left feeling stretched and full. His legs tremble with effort to remain standing and his teacher’s grip is the only thing keeping him from collapsing on the desk. Jin obviously didn’t remember how big he was from the first night, but he is certainly not complaining. They stay connected to each other for a few moments, neither one of them moving until the blond wiggles his hips experimentally and shudders out a sigh. 

Taking that as a good sign, Ragna readjusts his grip and only pulls out a bit before slowly pushing in. The small motion has both of them groaning in unison, the thrusts soon drawing out when the older works his way to sliding out almost all the way and repeating. At that point Jin is gasping for air and clawing at the desk, desperate to cling to something to ground himself. 

“Is that all you got?” he manages to smoothly goads after gulping a mouthful of air, “How disappointing.” 

The grip on him tightens and he can hear the faint sound of growling before his shoulders are roughly shoved down against the wood. “You’re a _brat_.”

His mouth opens to tease him once more, but all that comes out is sudden, raw moan that is ripped from his throat when the teacher rams into him. The force of it makes him bounce a bit, causing his legs to frantically scramble to keep his hips remaining upright. He doesn’t stop; the hard, relentless thrusts keep coming and steal Jin’s breath away- the most he can do to combat the loss of breath is to drop his mouth open and pant as he is taken advantage of. 

“How, hng, about this?” Ragna hisses into his ear, “Disappointed now?”

The blond can barely comprehend the words being spoken, his main focus on the onslaught of pleasure coming from the brutal thrusting behind him. His mind is a mess and he knows this is what he aimed for when he first lured Ragna into bed with him. He didn’t want to think about school, work, or stress; he wanted pleasure to fully take away his ability to reason and that is what he was getting. 

“N-Nii- o-oh! Haa, Sensei…! Sen-mmpf, Ragna! _Ah!_ ” 

Jin can vaguely comprehend the sounds being produced by their sweat slicked bodies. Each thrust is accompanied by a wet slap of hips hitting skin, heavy balls against his perineum with every motion. He barely registers the noises he is making and can’t fully gauge how loud he is being, but he does manage to catch the older man’s own deep moans and hisses of satisfaction and the desk might be creaking with them. The smell of sex seems to get heavier with each thrust- with each scream- and it starts to make Jin dizzy. 

“Mmm, please… Please, please, h-hah!” 

Ragna grinds and exhales noisily. “What are you going on about?”

Jin shakily gets back on his elbows and weakly thrusts his hips back into Ragna. “More, Sensei… Ragna. A-ah… Mo- _AH!_ ” 

“Holy- ngh, Jin!” groans through gritted teeth, forcing Jin to still his hips, “Don’t just tighten up like that!” 

The demand goes unnoticed and Jin is already desperately trying to break from the tight grip so that he can work himself on his cock again. “More! More, there!” 

Ragna experimentally throws his hips forward and makes the student screw his eyes shut and moan wantonly. He then repeats it again. And then again; finding that doing so causes the heated walls to clamp around his cock each time. 

“Nnn, oh! Yes, like that, N-nii-san! Sensei! Right there, I want you t-there!” 

“What, here?” Ragna breathes, biting his lip as he harshly snaps his hips forward. 

Jin’s body goes taut and he frantically nods his head, glasses skewed. “Yes, _yes!_ K-keep- mmm!” 

All the younger can do now is spew out nonsense, unable to filter himself as his body is bounced and used on Ragna’s cock. He can feel the way it pulses and twitches with need, and his teacher’s increasingly frequent grunts and groans must indicate his is close to his orgasm. 

The blond licks his lips before letting out another high pitched mewl and lets his head falls back. “You’re close, aren’t you, Nii-san? Come on, give it to me, let me- a-ahh-, let me feel- ngh! Oh, please, hurry- hurry up, Ragna…!” 

Suddenly, his own neglected erection is seized and causes Jin’s moans to hiccup in surprise. 

“Don’t… Don’t tell me what to do, brat...!”

The hand encompassing him strokes to the brutal thrusts and Jin goes cross eyed, his arms pushing him up against Ragna’s chest bent over him, back arching as he blindly reaches behind him and finds hair to grip onto. 

“I-I’m-!” Jin barely wheezes out before tossing his head against Ragna’s shoulder and screaming as cum shoots against the desk. The taller male actually has to stifle him by covering his mouth just as he pulls out and ruts against his ass to chase his own orgasm. 

Spurts of cum decorate Jin’s backside in long ropes and he can’t help but think what it might feel like if he didn’t waste it by pulling out. Still, hearing the teacher moan into his shoulder and feel the twitch of his cock as he came was almost as rewarding as the sex. Almost. 

When the two are spent and panting Ragna backs them into his chair, where Jin ungracefully plops down and becomes a mess of skin and bones against Ragna. Already he can tell getting back to his dorm would be quite the trip. The following day was sure to be interesting as well. 

“Mm, just come to me when you have some tension,” Jin sighs lazily, eyes closed and head resting against the older’s shoulder. 

The other scoffs. “This an order as a member of the student council?” 

Jin musters enough energy to smirk and crack his eyes open. “It is now.” 

“And if I refuse?”

“You won’t,” comes his confident reply, grinding his ass on him for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they fucked happily ever after.
> 
> Time to write my feelings out so that I can hope to cope  
> Oneshots here I come


End file.
